Alfie
|creator(s)= Phil Fehrle Jonathan Trueman Abi Grant Robert Gauld-Galliers Chris Lloyd |uk/us_voice_actor=Nathan Clarke |name=Alfie |nicknames=Alfie the Excavator , Small fry , and Half pint |gender=Male |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |affiliation= * Sodor Construction Company * North Western Railway |vehicle=Construction vehicle |type=Mobile excavator |fuel_type=Diesel |drivetrain=4WD |wheels=4 |year_built=1960 |number=12 |company=Sodor Construction Company |owner(s)=Jenny Packard}} Alfie is an enthusiastic little excavator, who works for the Sodor Construction Company. He is Jack's best friend. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Alfie works for the Sodor Construction Company; he loves working hard and handles even the toughest of jobs very well with ease. Alfie helped save a cat and her kittens one day after being teased by Max and Monty about his size. He was also working with Percy at Maithwaite Forest on Halloween night when Kelly told everyone a scary story about a one-eyed truck. Later, he was saved by Byron when he almost sank into a muddy hole. When Max and Monty carelessly crashed into the lightning tree, he, Oliver and Kelly hold the tree up while Jack goes to fetch the props and the tree is saved. He later helped with the restoration of Great Waterton and helped erect a bandstand in the town. He later helped with the construction of the Harwick Branch Line along with Jack, Oliver, Max and Monty and later attended the line's ceremony. Later he, Jack, Oliver, Max and Monty were working on Thomas' Branch Line and he, Oliver and Jack helped cleared the branch line at the Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox after Max and Monty dumped their loads on the line. Personality Alfie is a friendly machine who gets on well with his work and never minds getting dirty or mucky during jobs. He always views his work as fun. Technical Details Basis Alfie is based on a 1960 K1C10&K excavator. File:Alfie'sLikelyBasis.png|Alfie's possible basis Livery Alfie is painted green with his number painted on his sides and on the back of his cab in white. Appearances Television Series= , A Happy Day for Percy, A Tale for Thomas, Thomas and the Moles , Alfie Has Kittens and Mud Glorious Mud * 'Series 12' - Percy and the Bandstand * 'Series 20' - Mucking About * 'Series 23' - Gordon Gets the Giggles and Digs and Discoveries Alfie had a role in the cancelled episodes, Bossy Byron, The Importance of Being Patrick, Jack and the Quack, Alfie Has a Secret, Isobella Gets Steamed, and Jack and Alfie Swap. Specials * '''2008' - The Great Discovery * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race Music Videos * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - The Work Song and One Friendly Family * The Great Discovery - There's a Job for Everyone, Where, oh Where is Thomas? and Thomas, You're the Leader * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - We Make a Team Together * The Great Race - You Can Only Be You }} |-| Other Media= and Movie Theater * 2011 - Alfie the Excavator, Jack the Front Loader, Runaway Engine! and The Big Book of Engines * 2012 - Copy the Stickers Colouring Book and Full Steam Ahead! * 2015 - A Really Useful Engine, Pirate Treasure, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure: Sticker Activity Book, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure: The Movie Storybook , Thomas' New Friend and Thomas Takes a Vacation * 2016 - 6-Movie Coloring Collection Magazine stories * 2012 - Jack's Tracks! * 2014 - Jack's Tracks Video Games * 2007 - DVD Bingo * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning * 2017 - Read and Play! }} Voice Actors * Nathan Clarke * Toshio Kobayashi * Emiko Takeuchi * Gerardo García * Kai-Hendrik Möller * Dan Schatzberg Audio Files Horn Trivia * Alfie has had a few modifications throughout the television series. These include: ** The Great Discovery: *** The windscreen wipers above his face disappeared. ** Series 12: *** He lost the freckles on his face. ** Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure: *** He increased in size. *** The colour of his alloys changed from cream to grey, like Jack's. *** His shovel now has three teeth instead of five. *** His cab-side window was split in two sections. * A semi-complete face mask of Alfie was preserved by the Top Props preservation group. Merchandise * ERTL * Take-Along * Take-n-Play * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster * My Thomas Story Library * Nakayoshi * Capsule Plarail * Pocket Fantasy References de:Alfie es:Alfie he:אלפי ja:アルフィー pl:Alf ru:Альфи Category:The Pack Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Road vehicles